nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
David Cummings
David Cummings is the founder of The NoSleep Podcast, as well as its host, producer, and one of its many voice actors. Bio Bio taken from the About section on the official NoSleep Podcast website David Cummings is the host and producer of ‘The No Sleep Podcast’, the award-winning anthology series of original horror stories. He hails from Toronto, Canada. With a background as a professional musician, he has expanded into the realm of voice actor and narrator. Along with his work on his own podcast, he has been heard on various commercial projects and speculative fiction podcasts, including Pseudopod and The Drabblecast. David has also been featured on the popular YouTube horror channel Chilling Tales for Dark Nights and often works closely with its producers and voice actors. NoSleep Contributions Hosting David is the sole host of every NoSleep episode except for the following: *Bedtime and Other Tales of Terror (cohosted with Michael Whitehouse) Producing David is the solo producer for most stories on the NoSleep Podcast, with the following exceptions: *''This is My House'' of S1E04 (produced by Chris Holland) *''The Smell of Gasoline'' of S1E05 (produced by Chris Holland) *S1E06 was coproduced with Chris Holland *S1E07 was coproduced with Chris Holland *S1E08 was coproduced with Chris Holland *S1E09 was coproduced with Chris Holland *S1E16 was coproduced with Cornelius de Groot *S1E17 was coproduced with Cornelius de Groot *''The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas'' of S2E05 (produced by Jessica Prokuski and Ian Mendez) Voice Acting David performs in the following stories: *''The Stairs and the Doorway'' (S1E01) as the narrator *''By the Light of the Firefly'' (S1E02) as the narrator *''The Basement'' (S1E02) as the narrator *''The Thing in the Fields'' (S1E03) as the narrator *''Jack's Back'' (S1E04) as the narrator *''Butcherface'' (Butcherface) as the narrator *''I Couldn't Resist You'' (S1E05) as the narrator *''She Found Her Way Into My Home'' (S1E07) as the narrator *''The Woods'' (S1E08) as the narrator *''Can You Hear the Birds Singing?'' (S1E08) as the narrator *''Laurel Highlands'' (S1E08) as the narrator *''A Dream My Mother Had'' (S1E09) as the narrator *''Precious Machine'' (S1E09) as *''ETAOIN'' (S1E10) as the narrator *''A Halloween to Remember'' (S1E11) as the narrator *''Methenes Chapel'' (S1E11) as the narrator *''The Winter Fire'' (S1E15) as the narrator *''My Friend’s Mother'' (S1E16) as the narrator *''A Debt to the Dead'' (S1E16) as the narrator *''Grandma and Grandpa'' (S1E17) as the narrator *''The Tunnel'' (S1E17) as the narrator *''A Tale From My Grandpa'' (S2E01) as the narrator *''The Man That Ate Newborns'' (S2E01) as the narrator *''The Curtis’ Dragon'' (S2E02) as the narrator *''Nine Brief Scenes from the End of the World'' (S2E02) as the narrator *''Grow Up'' (S2E03) as the narrator *''The WontThinkStraight Trilogy'' (S2E03) as the narrator *''The Secret Ingredient'' (First Anniversary) *''I Won’t Take Care Of My Sister Anymore'' (S2E04) as the narrator *''The Creeper in the Field'' (S2E04) as the narrator *''Some Things are Best Left Unsaid'' (S2E05) as the narrator *''Terror Haute'' (S2E05) as the narrator *''The Strangest Security Tape I’ve Ever Seen'' (S2E07) as the narrator *''Never, Ever, Go Into The Morgue'' (S2E07) as the narrator *''Low Hanging Clouds'' (S2E08) as the narrator *''The Scarecrow Corpse'' (S2E08) as the narrator *''I Can’t Look My Brother in the Eyes Anymore'' (S2E09) as the narrator *''Working Late'' (S2E10) as the narrator *''Don’t Turn Off the Webcam'' (S2E11) as the narrator *''Hungry Little Girl'' (S2E12) *''Budget Cinema'' (S2E12) *''Animal Control'' (S2E13) *''Daddy Found A New Family'' (S2E13) *''The Witches and the Circle'' (Halloween 2012) *''The Showers'' (Halloween 2012) *''The Nocturnal Wanderer'' (S2E14) *''The Woman Holding an Orange'' (S2E15) *''The Silent Store'' (S2E16) *''Monster in the Forest'' (S2E16) *''Night Time Hero'' (S2E16) *''Alan’s Story'' (S2E16) *''Chimneysweep'' (S2E17) *''The Christmas Season'' (S2E17) *''Twas the Night Before Christmas'' (S2E17) *''Mall Santa'' (S2E17) *''The Mug'' (S2E17) *''Plot Holes'' (S2E18) *''Winter Memories'' (S2E19) *''When Your World Falls Apart'' (S2E19) *''The Screaming Corpse'' (S2E19) *''The Only Way Out'' (S2E20) *''Scratching'' (S2E20) *''Bedtime'' (Bedtime and Other Tales of Terror) *''Tunnels'' (Bedtime and Other Tales of Terror) *''Children’s Playground'' (S2E21) *''The Devil’s Breath'' (S2E21) *''The First Person to Surgically Remove Their Own Brain'' (S2E22) *''An Unexpected Guest'' (S2E22) *''Camera #36'' (S2E23) *''She Was Just a Child'' (S2E23) *''Cheyenne to Portland'' (S2E24) *''Stranger in the Night'' (S2E24) *''We All End Up Here'' (S2E24) *''You May See Some People'' (S2E24) *''Jack in the Box'' (S2E25) *''Autopilot'' (S2E25) *''Always Leave Work on Time'' (S2E25) *''Psychosis'' (S2E25) *''In the Darkness of the Fields'' (S3E01) *''The House with Painted Doors'' (S3E01) *''The Passenger'' (S3E02) *''Ultrasound'' (S3E02) *''Frost'' (Second Anniversary) *''DECEASD'' (S3E03) *''Eggs'' (S3E03) *''New Neighbors'' (S3E03) *''Drinking Games'' (S3E04) *''Fake Beats'' (S3E04) *''Bird Flu'' (S3E04) *''One Condition'' (S3E04) *''The Mine'' (S3E05) *''Losing a Friend on Facebook'' (S3E05) *''Bigger Fish'' (S3E06) *''I’ve Been Intimate With a Ghost'' (S3E06) *''Just Another Night'' (S3E07) *''Why I Didn’t Shower for 21 Years'' (S3E07) *''Say Cheese'' (S3E07) *''2,300 a Day'' (S3E08) *''Calls From My Girlfriend'' (S3E08) *''The Midnight Hike'' (S3E08) Music Original *S1E16 (cocreated with Cornelius de Groot) *S2E01-First Anniversary *S2E05 (save for The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas) *S2E06 - S3E03 *S3E04 (save for Bird Flu) *S3E05 (save for The Thing That Will Kill Me) *S3E06 (save for Just £3 a Month Can Save a Child’s Life) *S3E07 *S3E08 (save for Calls From My Girlfriend) Adaptation *Butcherface *S1E09 - S1E15 *S1E17 Stories *''The Winter Fire'' (S1E15) Category:Cast and Crew Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Authors Category:Music Creators Category:Hosts